


Ecstasy

by Slydragon666



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Drug Use, Ecstasy - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slydragon666/pseuds/Slydragon666
Summary: Akira takes one of Tae drug trials that takes unexpected turn while Akechi is at cafe LeBlanc. He gives a helping hand to the poor boy in question.





	Ecstasy

Tae Takemi studied her chart as Akira sat on the patient bed waiting for her to make up her mind. “Okay. I think I will have you take these pills. Take them with your dinner. Make sure to record all the side effects and let me know tomorrow. Okay?”

“No problem, Doc.” Akira giving her a smirk, she huffed, turning away to mark something on the chart. She leaned forward handing him a bag with a bottle of pills in it. He took it and examined it before standing up.

“That’s all for today, genuine pig.” Tae said dismissively. He nodded before leaving to go back to LeBlanc.

Sojiro looked up as Akira entered nodding at him. He walked over to put on his apron putting the pills in his pocket for later. For a couple of hours he helped Sojiro mind the café. Akechi came in not long after that he got back from Tae's clinic taking his usual seat at the counter. Akira greeted Akechi, talking in between preparing and cooking the curry for the evening. Akira had just finished making the curry when Sojiro sighed getting up walking around to the kitchenette.

“I am going to go head home for the night and bring Futaba's curry to her.” Sojiro said grabbing the wrapped up curry Akira had just finished preparing for him and putting on his hat. “Close up the café when you boys are done.”

“You got it. Have a good night, boss.” Akira said waving him good bye turning back to making a plate of curry for himself.

“Yes have a good evening, boss. I will probably leave after this cup of coffee as well.” Akechi said with stiff smile as Sojiro just nodded closing the door behind him. Akechi turned back to Akira watching him as he sat across from him to eat his curry and drink his coffee. When he was done he pulled out a bottle of pills taking the two as instructs on the label said and swallowed them with a gulp of coffee. Akira stood back up clean the counter and clean up the Cafe.

“Akira, what were the pills for?” Akechi asked curiously sipping his coffee carefully.

“I am not totally sure. I am doing a clinical trial of pills for Tae again.” Akira answered without a pausing in his clean up.

“Hmm… Is it safe to be doing that?” Akechi asked frowning placing his cup back down thoughtfully.

“I’ve done it a few times now. I haven’t died yet.” Akira said shrugging it off, the few times that he had done the trials he had passed out a few times and felt like he got hit by a truck. He wouldn’t be surprised if the same thing happens tonight, which is why he was cleaning up so when Akechi left he could just go lay down.

“Just be careful. We wouldn’t want our fearless leader to die.” Akechi laughed awkwardly making Akira look over at him shaking his head giving him a small smile. Akechi’s humor was always a little off key too him, but it was still endearing.

“I will try not too.” Akira said feeling like it was a little ironic to say to Akechi.

“Where’s Morgana?” Akechi asked looked around the Cafe.

“Oh his staying with Haru a lot since her father passed away. I think he feel protective of her now.” Akira smiled sadly as he studied Akechi expression become zoned out and frown before nodding.

“It’s understandable. It’s hard to lose a parent. Morgana is good cat.” Akechi said in a quiet voice, distantly sipping at coffee. Akira finished clean the counter putting the rag over by the sink prepping it to wash the dishes.

“That he is. But don’t let him hear you say that.” Akira said with a laugh not turning to Akechi as he placed a couple of dishes in the water.

“Right.” Akechi replied finish off his coffee setting it on the counter. “Thank you for the coffee. I was delicious as always. I should heading out now.”

“No problem, Akechi. Come-”Akira nodded turning to take the cup when a wave of nausea and dizziness hitting him causing him to drop the cup. The cup shattered on the floor behind the counter making Akira curse bending over to pick up the pieces of broken porcelain. He scooped up the pieces when another wave hit him this time with heat starting to accumulate in his stomach. He almost fell forward his hand going out to stead himself instinctively, landing on some of pieces cutting his hand open.

Once the wave stopped he noticed Akechi had been calling his name. “Oh sorry. What was that?” Akira said shaking his head picking up the pieces throwing them out and wobbling over to the sink.

“Akira, I asked if you were okay. But clearly you’re not.” Akechi said walking over to Akira at the sink genuinely concerning looking making Akira snort at that. Akira washed the cut out before reaching up to get the bandages from the cabinet. This time the wave hit him it felt feverish like heat was consuming him from the inside out making him dizzy and his skin feel sensitive and prickly to him in his clothes. He dropped the box making it scatter on the floor making him curse again. This time Akechi bent down before he could move to pick up the bandages and the box.

“Here let me.” Akechi said not taking ‘no’ for answer as he grabbed Akira's hand wrapping it with bandage gently around making it slightly tight. Not that Akira would have protested the touch felt good and he did really want him to let go either.

“There.” Akechi said inspecting his work before let Akira’s hand go and looking up at him frowning. “Akira, you look sick.”

Akechi reached up but stopped to take his glove off before putting his hand against Akira's forehead. Akira leaned forward into the touch the cool hand against his warm head felt so good not to mention made his skin feel less prickly, closing his eyes. “You’re burning up. Come on let’s get you up to your room.”

Akechi grabbed Akira's hand pulling him towards the stairs making him stumble after him. Akira’s hand felt so warm and good intertwined with Akechi’s hand. The heat crawled into his veins making him burn alive it was creating this feel he was sure what it was yet. His head was getting hazy his breathing coming out in heavy pants.

“I don’t think your taking well to those pills. Maybe I should run over to get Doctor Takemi. You’re not looking good.” Akechi said as they reached the top of the stairs frowning as Akira had started leaning on him more. Akira just wanted keep touching Akechi the feeling was relieving, yet he wanted more making him move closer to Akechi. He knew now what was wrong and it would be embarrassing if it weren’t for the haze that just kept complying him to ignore it over ridding his logic.

Akira was hit with another wave of dizziness and heat, this time more intense causing him to trip, bring Akechi down with him. Akechi laid on his back dazed rubbing his head from the fall but froze hearing Akira groan from up on top of him. Akira’s body felt so warm and against the body against him there was molten core forming in below his stomach. Not until this moment that he was painfully aware of his hard cock that pushed up against Akechi’s hip. The pressure on it felt so good that he wanted more. Without any thoughts, not that he could think with the haze in his head, he instinctively gave in the feelings not caring for the consequences or implications.

Akechi was very aware of the fact that Akira start grinding against his thigh and hip breathing out moans and groans causing him to turn bright red and trying to get Akira’s attention. “Akira!”

Akira looked up at Akechi, who took in a sharp breathe, his eye lids hooded in his haze, pink on his cheeks in contrast to his pale complexion, and his mouth a gap from panting from overheating and over stimulation. Akechi stunned by the look that sent a shock straight to his own arousal, but he swallowed trying to resist pushing on Akira's shoulders to sit up. Akira just looked confused siting back on his knees either side of Akechi’s thigh and his hands flat on the floor on either side of Akechi.

“Akira, come on get off. Let’s get you to bed.” Akechi said looking away from Akira, pushing up onto his elbows. Akira ached he wanted to touch Akechi again to feel good again, to feel the bless it promised, to feel more and get relief from the pain in his core and prickling feeling under his skin. Akechi continued to push on him to get off with one hand on Akira’s chest.

“Please…” Akira begged reaching for Akechi’s hand on his chest, making Akechi paused looking at him. His metallic gray eyes shined with lustful gleam bring Akechi’s hand up to his cheek rubbing the open ungloved palm gently against it. Akechi felt the warmth, soft skin of Akira's skin radiating into his whole body make him very aware Akira. He had never thought of Akira this way, he didn’t really think about sexual encounter either, it wasn't part of the plan or worth his time, but now that it was forced into his view a beast was roaring to reply to the stimulation. The hand moved on its own caressing the skin of the cheek making Akira close his eyes leaning into the touch purring in approval. “Please, Goro, I need you. Its hurts, please, touch me make me feel rapture.”

Akechi felt a tug in his navel to comply, in one final attempt to keep them from going any further. “Are you absolutely sure, Akira? Please think about this.”

Akira tried but it was hard to penetrate the haze in his mind only thing that came to mind was Akechi and feeling of being touched felt so good. Akechi wanted an answer from him; confirmation that he wouldn’t regret this. How could he ever regret this feeling? Was from who he was going receive the feeling from? Akechi, when he looked at him the memories of talking to him over coffee flashed through his mind and all the times in the metaverse and working with him. His plans, our plans, but one time shouldn’t hurt. There were worse people he could be with. Akechi was attractive there was never any doubt of that, but whether there was more than that e wasn’t sure. He just wanted this feeling of emptiness and pain to stop and be replaced by a fullness and pleasurable touch. Just that thought had him moaning again.

Akechi had watched with brown tainted red eyes searching for his own answers in that face that wasn't unpleasant to glaze upon. The expressions changing on Akira’s face from struggling to a thoughtful one into another one lust filled and panting, Akechi wasn't sure if he was really think about what he had asked. Akira seemed to have made his decision diving at Akechi before he could react.

Their lips colliding and being spurred on by his hunger as Akira's lips moving against Akechi’s lips was still at first before reciprocating the movements, devouring Akira’s moans earnestly. Akira’s tongue lapped at Akechi entrance begging for more. Akechi opened his mouth allowing the invader in their tongues dancing and exploring their mouths memorizing every corner. Akira moaned at the taste coffee and feeling moist member licking at his. _Feels so good_. He was becoming lost in the feeling as Akechi slowly took control nipping at his lips sending small shocks thorough Akira’s system.

They broke apart to catch their breaths panting heavily both flush in the face now. Akechi’s arms wrapped around Akira bring him fully on to his lap making Akira shudder at the closest contact. Akechi bit at Akira’s neck enlisting moans from him, tilting his head opening the area more to him as Akira’s hands moved up his back along his spine up into his chestnut hair tangling his fingers within his nails scratching at his scalp sending shivers down Akechi's spine in pleasure. The bites moved along his collarbones Akechi’s teeth scraping at his soft skin, licking at the hicks he left behind as he moved up along his neck. Akira’s hard arousal pushed up against Akechi’s, making him realize there was too many clothes in his way making him whine. “Please…” Akira begged as he tried to grind against Akechi, making Akechi growl at him.

“Let move to the bed and removes those pesky clothes.” Akechi haughty voice grabbing Akira’s attention seeing the promise of relief and lust within those brown now more red dominated irises. Akechi lifted Akira up causing his arms and legs to wrap around him not willing to be parted. Which didn’t bother Akechi, he was plenty strong; stronger than he looked even and Akira wasn't exactly heavy. His hands held Akira up, letting him get to feel that firm ass formed from work outs with Ryuji and metaverse runs.

Akechi laid Akira down on the bed, having to part enough to strip Akira of his pants and shirt along with his own. Akira leered at Akechi taken in the muscles of lean stomach and chest taken the thicker muscles along his legs from bouldering and cycling he knew Akechi did in his free time. The molten hot core began to burn along his veins again leaving his skin aching to touch trying to reach out for the closeness of Akechi’s body again. Akechi grinned wickedly enjoying the fact the leader of the phantom thieves seemed to so dependent and needy for him looking so vulnerable and weak all due to this medicated state.

“You’re so desperate for me, Akira. Tell me what you want? I want hear it.” Akechi requested eyeing Akira slender toned body as he climbed between Akira’s lean legs running his hands along his inner thighs causing Akira to quiver in want under the touch. He watched Akira’s cock bobbed up and down twitching in anticipation leaking pre-cum down it prompting him to lick his lips hungrily.

“I want you Akechi! All of you everywhere... inside me please.” Akira begged burning at the touch on his legs making him want leap at Akechi but the hands stopped at his hip gripping them tightly almost to the point of painfully. Akechi's thumbs rubbing circles around his hollows of them keeping him in place.

“Don’t worry, Akira. I promise you will have more than you can handle.” Akechi confident words striking Akira’s core dead on making him moan wonton at them. Akechi's hand drifted between the legs gripping Akira’s cock squeezing up and down from base to top his other hand massaging his ball sacks around the base and middle, lewd noises spilling from Akira’s lips. He reached up crushing both their lips together devouring the sounds, sweet pleasure consuming them both now the soft movements becoming more erratic movements against each other. Akechi pumped the cock faster so he would be able to hear more delicious sexual noises from Akira.

Akira enjoyed the feeling of the soft firm hands on him igniting desire within him, but he still wanted more making him reaching up to pull Akechi closer as his fingers began to dig into his back. The faster Akechi moved the more he wanted him. The touch on his balls made his hips buck up making them break their heated kiss, throwing his head back as he felt his molten core pooling inside ready to explode tightening his stomach muscles. “Akechi, I am going to come.”

“Oh really then come for me, Akira.” Akechi commanded his hand moving faster long Akira’s length, bending to capture his moans of pleasure and cries of release. He felt the member twitch and tighten in his hands pulling harder until the hot white liquid shot out on his hands and Akira’s chest. He milked the member until all the cum ceased to drop from the slit, Akira twitching and moaning at the continued sensation. Akira haze did not lift neither did the pain in his arouse go away making him whine at this realization. Akechi pulled Akira towards him, “Its okay. I am not finished with you yet anyway, Akira.”

Akechi bent down lick up the cum before it got too cold making Akira shiver the lapping and licking of the tongue on his skin. Akechi's tongue left wet trails along the way down to Akira's cock taking the whole thing into his mouth slurping up the precious liquid causing Akira to buck up into his mouth as he sucked on him hard. Akira’s cries and tear formed the sweet warmth of the mouth that enveloped his member and the tongue twisting and moving along his length greedily taking everything he had to give. There was pop as Akechi let the cock free from his mouth lick his lips lustfully, unable to ignore his own arouse any longer palming his own erection.

Akira gray eyes following the movement wanting nothing more but to taste it himself. Akechi noticed the hungry in Akira's eyes and lick of the lips making him smirk, “Would you like to help me with this Akira. Then you can something special.”

The promise of something special only added to his wants and desire moving to sit up and crawl over grab Akechi’s hips and his mouth latching on to the member experimentally tasting the salty goodness of the pre-cum, suckling the member greedily forcing lovely haughty moans from the brunet above him, that had reached down grasping at his black curly hair holding on tightly like a life line. Akira licked the length and all the way to the slit to probe at teasingly then swirling his tongue around the thick member to take it all back inside his mouth and suck on it hard.

After a moment he started a lazy pace of going up and down, drool leak and pre-cum leaking out the edges of his mouth as his eyes rolled back happily. He felt the one of the hands pull hard enough to tug his roots of his hair to send stinging pleasure throughout his body, but looking up he could see the mess he was making of Akechi. Akechi gripped tight moving his hips forward fucking into Akira's mouth, force Akira to increase the pace until they were both moving in sync and Akechi felt he could loosen his hold on Akira's hair.

Akechi had brought his other hand to his mouth wetting up two digits before bring them back down to Akira to probe his puckered ass hole. Akira gasped stopping his movements Akechi looking down questioning him for approval. Akira just nodded urgently pushing him on to continue almost to the point of openly begging again. The two fingers slowly entered him causing his hips to buck and his core to tighten in delight. Once he adjusted he latched back on to the hard twitching member to move faster to show his readiness and want for more.

Akechi complied happily moving his fingers in all the way until he couldn’t anymore, scissoring and moving in and out slowly at torturous pace that had Akira whining. The vibrations against his cocking making him moan in return. He moved his fingers faster until he was sure he could add a third making Akira buck again and moan loudly letting go of the member again. Akira seemed to almost give up sucking on the cock as the magical fingers massaged his insides that seemed to be slowly unraveling the hard molten core inside him, resting his cheek against Akechi’s cock.

A wave shock went through him once more as Akechi found his sweet spot within layers of his insides. Akira cried out, “Akechi!” Akechi smirked he hit the spot as much as he could with his fingers now his arousal hurting from his own neglect, but it would be worth it just think about the tight toned ass under his fingers.

“Do you want your reward now?” Akechi asked half lidded eyes watching Akira drooling at the continued abuse against the magical spot that made Akira’s vision dance and sparkle.

“Yes… please… more…” Akira shuddered out lewdly rubbing his cheek against Akechi’s arousal.

“Very well you know what do unless you want it to hurt.” Akechi purred down at him sending shivers down Akira to his arousal. Akechi not against causing Akira pain, but he rather have the pleasure. Akira worked immediately coat the member with as much spit until Akechi hummed in approval and moved away to let Akechi adjust him into position.

Akechi pushed Akira back onto the pillows until he was laying back his legs spread open for him presenting his beautiful hole to him, growling lustfully he lined up his arousal to the hole probing it teasingly making Akira whine at the motions. He shushed him pushing his slick cock into his hole making Akira take in a sharp breath before releasing it slow pants. Akechi slid into almost the base of his cock, stopping to let Akira adjust listening the musical pants and purrs coming from the other and enjoying the squeezing and tightness around his cock.

"Please move." Akira begged his hand clenching against the blankets his hips pushing back trying to get Akechi to move. Akechi leaned over Akira taking his hands pinning them behind his head and his other hand holding his hip as he moved out, Akira breathing out a shuddering breathe. Akechi snapped his hip forward, Akira groaning and his hands clenching against the hand's hold. He picked up the pace pounding into Akira causing moans and tighten of Akira's ass signs of approval his pace. Akechi let his hand let go roam across Akira's ribs across his chest up back down to his hips. Akechi tried different angles to search for Akira's sweet spot again, he knew he succeed when Akira cried out his name.

Akechi repeatably hit the spot, Akira started chanting out his name, the flames consumed them both. He stole Akira's lips and voice swallowing down the moans and cries as they exchanged spit and tongues lapped across each other again erratically and messily. He deepened the kiss picking up his pace as his arms pulled Akira closer until there no skin that wasn't be touching. Akira's legs around Akechi and arms around his neck. Akira felt the ecstasy feeling filling him, his ache being satisfied at last, everything felt amazing on his skin, his core was exploding with pleasure all over making him want to spill it all out. Akechi reached down jerking off Akira taking him to the edge of the bliss towards his rapture.

"Akechi!"

Akira cried cumming hard in Akechi's hand and over their stomachs. Akechi didn't stop as he chased his own climax the feeling of the Akira clinching around him sending him over the edge, crying out Akira's name in his ear reaching his own rapture.  Akira groaned the movements now all sensitive his arousal finally softening and the molten core melted and leaving his body. They collapse against the bed boneless still within each others arms letting the pleasure and ecstasy consume them breathing heavily. Finally feeling free from the effects from the drug.

Akechi was sense were coming back to him gazing down at Akira a mess he had created by let his urges get the better of him. A sense of regret and shame was worming its way into his heart. Until Akira opened those metallic gray eyes looked up at him smiling so brightly that caused his heart to flutter no one looked at him like that. It was almost loving. It couldn't be. Akechi closed his eyes against the image afraid of it causing him to forget his goals. A soft hand caressed his cheek snapping his crimson eyes open. Akira kissed him chastely before whispering into his ear, "Thank you, Akechi."

Akechi hide his face in hollow of Akira's necking smiling painfully at the words, wishing he would have the strength continue. Akira's eyes teared a little around the edges knowing this was difficult for the both of them with the future not looking bright, but it would be okay just for tonight. "Just for one night."

They both nodded exhaustion started to set in to them. Tomorrow they would face consequences and find the strength to continue their lives, but for tonight it was just the two of them clinging to each other. The affection and soft touches lulled them into a comfortable sleep. The morning would only bring them regret and shame, but sadness they both could never share. Tonight would be only time they would share this love and leave it as a memory they would look back fondly and bitter-sweetly.

The last words they heard, but not sure who said it but it didn't matter, "I love you."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little one shot. Its something to break up my serious writing I am doing for my other two fanfics Insanity to Humanity and Chasing Flames.


End file.
